


Masked- Is love enough to stop this war?

by WisdomOfAFrozenHeart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Deception, F/M, Lies, Love, Love/Hate, Princes & Princesses, War, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomOfAFrozenHeart/pseuds/WisdomOfAFrozenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had no other choice,"-Arya Afsa Ajram</p><p>Is it wrong to lie if it saves one's life?  With her life in danger, Arya lies to Prince Zayn. She hides her true identity, afraid of death at his hands, she assumes a name of a close confidante. But will this lie save her life or ruin it? Will he fall in love with a lie? Or will one of them kill the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Arya’s Coronation

Oh Allah (A/N: God for Muslim), please help me be a good and righteous leader.  
I will become the ruler of Ajra in a couple of hours. I am truly nervous and cannot concentrate on the preparations. My brother is trying to calm me down.  
“Arya, you will be a fine leader,” my brother, Asim, says.  
“Will they accept me? What if I cannot rule? What if they do not like me? What if…,” I start anxiously.  
“Arya, calm down,” my brother interrupts me trying to help me.  
“But what if no one wants me to rule?” I continue.  
“Dear, cousin if you’re having second thoughts then I can take your place,” Anwar, my cousin says with a smirk.  
“Not now Anwar, Arya is the rightful ruler and she will be the ruler,” my brother says.  
“You are not helping your cousin at all,” says Jenna, my sister-in-law.  
“Relax cousin, you will do fine,” he says annoyed and with a fake smile.  
“Gee, you help so much” I retort at his fake smile.  
“You know you love me, cousin,” he responds with a genuine smile.  
“Cocky much?” my brother asks causing me to laugh.  
“Ah, there’s the smile I have been waiting for,” Anwar says hugging me.  
“Thank you guys for calming me down,” I say.  
Lady Soraya Aiza Latif, the warrior, and Lieutenant General Othman come in to take me to the podium.  
“Dear Princess, come with us to the podium,” Lady Soraya says.  
“Oh, Soraya what if I’m not a good leader?” I ask anxiously.  
“Don’t worry Princess, you are going to be the best leader our kingdom has ever had,” Lieutenant General Othman says.  
“Thank you, Othman,” I reply.  
We all walk to the podium and Anwar, Othman, and Asim go ahead of us to introduce me.  
“Frankly speaking I have been very nervous about this and I hadn’t the slightest clue on what I am to say. But you all are my family and I know you all will respect my father’s decisions on making me the ruler. I clearly did not have a pre-written or prepare a speech but I’ll try making a good speech.” I pause to see the reactions of all as my brother hands me a bottle of water which I decline.  
“Since the past month, Ajra has faced many challenges and difficulties from the death of my dear uncle to the death of my dear father. Allah (A/N: God for Muslims) must have been testing our Iman (A/N: Faith) to see if we hinder from him or seek refuge from him. I know this was a test for me at least; I lost both of my fathers and my mother in this short period of time. I would have failed to keep Ajra free if it were not for my dear brother his highness King Asim, his wife Queen Jenna, my cousins Lady Soraya, Lieutenant General Othman, Duke Anwar and Major General Akbar. I pray to Allah I will be at least half as good as my father was. My dear uncle, Duke Kashif, was as close if not closer to me than my own father and since his death his last words ‘Arya you will one day become one of the best rulers Ajra has ever seen,’ keep ringing in my ears. As for my father, he truly believed I had it in me to be an able and just ruler as he was. I have to prove them right. I hope you all will accept me as ruler, I know that Ajra has not seen a female leader in quite some time now, but I assure you, together we will take Ajra to its best conditions and take Ajra to the height of its power. Inshallah (A/N: if God is willing), I will be the most just ruler I can and I will need your help to accomplish all of the aforementioned. Thank you,” I finish my short speech trying not to cry.  
As soon as I stop the whole audience erupts in approval and Asim, Jenna, Soraya, Othman, and Anwar all embrace me.


	2. Prologue: Arya's Background

Princess Arya Afsa Ajram

Princess Arya Afsa Ajram from the kingdom of Ajra has been the ruler of Ajra since her father passed away and brother renounced the throne. Ajra is a declared Kingdom of peace. Rather than valuing sons at more than daughters, Ajra values the age of the child. Prince Asim Zafar Ajram, Arya’s elder brother was the king to be. He got married to Princess Jenna Safia Riaz from the kingdom of Radiyah. Since Jenna is an only child and her father has no siblings she is the only heir. In most of the kingdoms such as Radiyah, a female can only rule alongside her husband or son. Thus, Asim rules Radiyah with Jenna after renouncing the throne at Ajra. Since that day Arya has been the ruler to be. When war claimed her father and uncle’s lives she was crowned to rule. The next in line for the throne is Arya’s paternal cousin, Anwar Maroof Ajram.

Anwar is the illegitimate son of Arya’s aunt, Liya. Anwar’s dad, Arya’s uncle, Duke Kashif accepted Anwar into the family due to his love for his wife. Liya’s infidelity is one of the royal family’s best-kept secret. Anwar’s biological father was a slave, therefore Anwar should be a slave. Yet he has high ambitions to rule Ajra which means getting rid of any competition, such as Arya. He realizes that the people have accepted Arya so he tries to stay on her good side. A wise man once said, “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Arya believes it is wise to keep him close since she can keep an eye on him and keep his ambitions in check.

When Arya is away, Lady Soraya Aiza Latif and Lieutenant General Othman are the acting leaders as they are trustworthy, reliable and a part of the royal family. As is the case when Arya heads to Safra for Duke Yousef’s funeral.


	3. Chapter 1

Arya’s POV  
Waking up for Fajr (A/N: prayer before sunrise), I made wudu (A/N: the washing that Muslims have to do before prayer) and finished praying the Morning Prayer as Alisha, the Princess of Safra, comes to my room to bid me goodbye.  
The funeral of the affluent Duke Yousef went rather well, with all the procedures it's time to return back home.  
“You know, you could stay a little longer,” she says dejectedly.  
“But I have to get back to my kingdom and take control of all that is happening there,” I state causing her to feel worse.  
“You know King Ramiz thinks you would be perfect for his son Prince Zahir,” she says with a smile.  
“Me, the random girl he saw around here or me, the Princess Arya of Ajra?” I ask  
“You,” she merely replies without clarifying.  
“He does not even know the real me nor has he seen my face,” I say with a smile.  
“Of course he does not, no one knows that you are Princess Arya Afsar Ajram of Ajra,” she says mocking in an exaggerated tone when saying my name.  
“Ha ha ha very funny. You know you should come to Ajra,” I suggest.  
“That is exactly what I shall do,” she exclaims happily.  
“Yes, get your stuff ready.”  
“Shall we go and propose this to my parents.”  
“Yes, we shall,” I nod getting out of my room and walking towards the room where her parents were.  
Her parents were very close with my parents and are some of the very few who I am. I have been to many kingdoms including Prince Zahir’s but always in a disguise and never as Princess Arya because I want to know people for who they really are and not for whom they want Princess Arya to see them as. In many kingdoms, the rich are treated as superior but I do not think that that is how it should be since a King or Queen can only rule if the people want him or her to rule. Why should we feel superior if who we are is because of these so-called peasants? As for Princes, they all want to gain my kingdom through marriage, so I do not travel as myself often.  
I walk into the room where Princess Alisha’s parents are.  
“As-salaam Alaykum (A/N: Islamic greeting) Uncle, Aunty,” I say with a smile as I walk in.  
“Wa ‘Alaykum al-salaam (A/N: Islamic greeting) child, how are you?” they respond.  
“Alhamdulillah (A/N: All the praises and thanks be to Allah), how are you?” I respond.  
“Alhamdulillah, Alhamdulillah. What is the matter dear?” he asks.  
“Yes Uncle, I just came to say I was leaving,” I respond with a smile.  
“Okay child, be safe,” Alisha’s mother says.  
“Yes, Aunty I will try my best,” I say smiling.  
Just as I am about to ask for Alisha’s companionship, someone barges in the room panting causing me to turn and see Lieutenant Samar running in.  
Lieutenant Samar, one of my close military leaders, is like family. He was called to escort me so, why is he here?  
“Princess you need to get home immediately,” he says trying to normalize his breathing.  
“I was just leaving by carriage. What has happened Samar?” I say getting apprehensive.  
“Your Highness, we are at war with Zailaan,” he says still panting.  
“How could that be? I am not home nor is King Ramiz. Who issued this war?” I ask, baffled.  
“Your cousin Anwar,” he replies.  
“How could he issue a war he does not have the authority? I did not leave him in charge,” I respond.  
“I don’t know your Highness,” he responds.  
“I will go home by horseback. It will save a day or two. I need to go put a stop to this nonsense. Uncle, tell Alisha I’ll be back to get her as soon as I can,” I declare before rushing to the stable to retrieve my horse.  
I get on the horse and head home to all the confusion. Racing to get home, I leave my escorts behind.  
*Few days of riding on horseback have gone by. It is before sunrise.*

I’m almost at Zailaan I should get there by noon but as for now, I have to pray Fajr. I get off, tie the horse and pray Fajr. I mount back on and ride towards Zailaan. I have to cross Zailaan to get to Ajra. I hope I can find Lieutenant General Othman to stop the war. Our kingdom is a peaceful one. How could Anwar start this fight? I hear horses coming this way. Who could be coming here?   
I see a soldier coming towards me in Ajran uniform. He halts as soon as he sees me. He then dismounts and approaches me.   
“Your Highness, Lady Soraya Aiza Latif died last night. They are having a funeral procession for her today,” he says quietly looking down at the floor.  
“Oh no, how did she die?” I ask.  
“Y-you might not believe me … b-but Duke Anwar k-killed her f-for treason,” he says hesitantly.  
“Did he now? What shall I do to him for treason and acting without having any orders?” I say angrily half talking to myself.  
“What do you mean your Highness?”  
“I mean I never left him in charge so how is he doing any of this?” I clarify.  
“You mean he did not consult with you before attacking?” he says, turning pale.  
“No, he did not,” I reply.  
“Lieutenant General Othman was right?”  
Othman is my maternal cousin, he is reliable, virtuous and wise. He is one of my closest confidants.  
“What did he say?”  
“He said you wouldn’t approve of this war.”  
“He was right. He knows me well.”  
“Lady Soraya said the same.”  
“I would presume so. Can you go to Princess Alisha and tell her about Lady Soraya?”  
“Yes, your highness,” and with that, he rides away after giving me more the reason to go back faster.  
*Skip to when she is almost at Zailaan*  
There is Zailaan. It’s only another mile away and I can hear the gunshots from here. This needs to stop. Wait it's Dhuhr time (A/N: noon prayer). I go into the woods nearby to pray. I finish prayer and hear one soldier say, “The Prince is looking for Princess Arya.”  
Another asks, “Why? What will he do with her?”  
“Kill her probably for breaking treaties,” another replies.  
I look around. There is a horse nearby, which has Prince Zahir’s emblem. That means that the prince they were talking about is him.  
“Your Highness, I found someone,” I hear a soldier say while another comes around and grabs my arms.  
“Who are you?” Prince Zahir asks.  
Should I tell him who I am? Should I hide my identity? What should I say?  
“I am… Lady Soraya Aiza Latif,” I say fearing my life.  
“Well you should know where to find the Princess so where is she?” he asks his voice was dripping with hatred.  
What should I do now? Should I say I died?  
“Well, do you see or hear of the funeral procession that is happening?” I ask hoping he does not know whose it is.  
“Yes I heard of a funeral procession happening today, but what about it?” he asks getting impatient.  
“Well…” I pause thinking of how to phrase the next part “the procession is for her,” I say hesitantly.  
“Oh so who is the ruler of Ajra now?” he asks as if he felt ashamed of having any resentment towards me.  
“A villainous man named Anwar who was Princess Arya’s cousin,” I say calmly.  
“Well thank you for all your help. Now I might need more help from you, so you will be my prisoner. Put her in my carriage,” he commands his soldiers. They take me to the carriage as a prisoner.  
He seems as kind as he is handsome but my objective is to get away and stop this war. He comes into the carriage, sits down and orders them to proceed.


	4. Chapter 2

Zahir’s POV  
Zailaan is a small province near Ajra, it is under Maliamora’s rule. My mother was from Zailaan; being the only heir, when she married my father, Zailaan became a territory owned by Maliamora. Since father went to Safra for the funeral, I have to go to Zailaan in his place. I ride with a full escort towards Zailaan, in hopes of a solution.   
There is Zailaan. It’s only another mile away but it's Dhuhr time (A/N: noon prayer).  
“Halt,” I command “its Dhuhr time, we have to pray.”  
I go into the woods nearby for shelter while I pray. Just as I am about to start the prayer and hear one of my soldiers say, “The Prince is looking for Princess Arya.”  
Another asks, “Why? What will he do with her?”  
“Kill her probably for breaking treaties,” another replies.  
I finish prayer soon after and sit on the mat with these thoughts running through my mind. Why would I kill her? I may think the Princess is a liar and a fool but I would not kill her, at least not before trying to resolve this without more bloodshed. What do these men think of me? I dua (A/N: invocation, is an act of supplication) for a swift and tranquil solution. Hopefully, we do not lose too many lives in this war.  
“Your Highness, I found someone,” I hear a soldier say while another goes towards another bush.  
I shake my head trying to rid these thoughts from my head as I walk over to see who was there; my eyes fall on this girl, she was praying before we get there. She finishes in supplication as I wait. She then faces me and she is the most gorgeous girl I ever saw. She stares at me, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She has the royal Ajran family’s emblem on her horse but not Princess Arya’s personal emblem. Her beauty is mesmerizing. She is wearing hijab (A/N: scarf Muslim girls wear around their head). Her brown eyes are so alluring, they show emotions well, I can tell. She seems anxious and apprehensive. Has she heard what my men were saying? I hope not. If she has, I hope she does not believe it.  
“Who are you?” I ask hoping I won’t have to harm her.  
“I am… Lady Soraya Aiza Latif,” she says hesitantly.  
“You are the Princess’ cousin are you not? You should know where to find the Princess. Where is she?” I ask hoping she will answer.  
Silence fills the air as my men stare at us. After a few moments, they start whispering to each other, probably trying to figure out what I am to do with her. I cannot let her go, she might be valuable for negotiations. Besides even if I did want to let her go, father would have my head for it. The right thing would be to take her with me to our palace in Zailaan.   
“Well, did you hear of the funeral procession that is happening?” she asks hopefully.  
“Yes I heard of a funeral procession happening today, but what about it?” I ask getting impatiently.  
It couldn’t be Princess Arya’s, could it? I mean, if it was wouldn’t it be the end of our war? If she is dead, who is fighting us now? We would be amid a ceasefire while they coronate a new ruler, would we not?  
“Well…” she pauses as if to think of how to phrase the next part “the procession is for her,” she says.  
Oh, Allah please forgive me, I had thought badly of her without knowing her. I should not have thought such things of a dead person.   
“Oh so who is the ruler of Ajra now?” I ask baffled still feeling guilty for thinking badly of the Princess.  
“A villainous man named Duke Anwar who was Princess Arya’s cousin,” she says calmly yet venomously.  
“Well thank you for all your help. But I cannot let you go on your way, I might need more help from you, so you will be my prisoner. Put her in my carriage,” I command my soldiers. They take her to the carriage.  
I don’t want to lose this girl. She is wise and beautiful. I must get her to trust me. She has to trust me I mean no harm and I don’t want their kingdom at all, I just want Zailaan safe. I walk into the royal carriage, sit down across from her and order them to proceed.  
“I’m Prince Zahir,” I say trying to start a conversation.  
She looks up and says softly “I know your highness.”  
“What… what was your princess like?” I ask hesitantly.  
She stared at me blankly, maybe I should not have asked.   
She contemplates a little, probably thinking about what she should say. “She was a kind and religious girl. She believed it equality and she could not stand her cousin, Anwar,” she replies with a thoughtful face on if she should continue or not.  
“Well, we have some time before we get to Zailaan you should rest,” I say softly.  
She nods, closing her eyes and leaning on the side of the carriage. Soon she falls asleep; she must have been really tired. She looks so pretty when she is asleep. There is a sense of tranquility emanating from her. I spoke too soon, as we soon come to a sudden halt, which wakes her up. She stares at me in confusion for a second as if she has no idea where she is then she promptly looks down and one of my soldiers come up to me.  
“Your Highness, there is a group of people blocking the entrance to Zailaan. I believe it is a part of the funeral procession,” he says.  
“Your Highness, may I talk to the soldiers and pay my respects to my cousin?” she asks softly.  
I don’t know why but I feel like it is the right thing to do.  
“Yes, you may,” I reply sympathetically.  
She gets out and my soldiers are about to accompany her but I stop them I have a feeling she needs to be alone.  
“But your Highness, she might leave,” the soldier says apprehensively.  
“No, I do not think she will. I think she is true to her words,” I say softly.  
She comes back and says “We can pass now, your Highness.”  
“Thank you, Lady Soraya,” I say.  
She looks at me in confusion then her expression changes into realization.


	5. Chapter 3

Arya’s POV  
“I’m Prince Zahir,” he says trying to start a conversation.  
I look up and say softly “I know your highness.”  
“What… what was your princess like?” he asks hesitantly.  
What should I tell him? How am I to judge myself? What am I like? What am I in the eyes of my people?  
“She was a kind and religious girl. She believed it equality and she couldn’t stand her cousin, Anwar,” I pause not knowing what to say.  
“Well, we have some time before we get to Zailaan you should rest,” he says softly with care.  
I nod, closing my eyes and lean on the side of the carriage. Soon I fall asleep, and then we suddenly halt, waking me up. I stare at him for a second then looks down and one of his soldiers comes up to him. He is so handsome and he tries to be a good leader but he’s new to leading, I can tell he is inexperienced and commanding.  
“Your Highness, there is a group of people blocking the entrance to Zailaan. I believe it is a part of the funeral procession,” his soldier says.  
“Your Highness, may I talk to the soldiers and pay my respects to my cousin?” I ask.  
To my surprise, he says “Yes, you may.”  
I get out and his soldiers are about to accompany me but he stops them. I wonder why he didn’t send them to after me. How can he trust me?  
“But your Highness, she might leave,” I hear the soldier say apprehensively.  
“No, I don’t think she will. I think she is true to her words,” he says softly, barely audible from where I am.  
After those words, even if I was planning on leaving that would cause more problems. Maybe even give more validation to this war. Yet how will I live, lying to him at every moment? If I reveal myself, he might kill me and take over Ajra. Lies are not allowed in Islam except in three cases: when a person is intermediating in order to bring about reconciliation between two disputing parties, when a man speaks to his wife, or a wife to her husband, concerning matters that will increase the love between them, and when in times of war. Even though my lie is to save my life, I still feel uneasy lying all the time.

I walk up to the group of people standing near the entrance and say “As-salaam Alaykum (A/N: Islamic greeting).”  
“Wa ‘Alaykum al-salaam (A/N: Islamic greeting),” Major General Akbar says turning around.  
“Princess!” he exclaims astonished, enveloping me into an embrace.  
“How are you? What are you doing here? Have you heard of all the trouble at Ajra?” he fires away question after question in concern.  
“Relax Akbar,” I say calmly “I need you to do me a few favors.”  
“Anything for you, Your Highness. Your wish is my command,” he says in all seriousness.  
“Akbar enough of the joking, now I need you to let this carriage go through and I need you to keep a very close eye on Anwar and what he does. Also, intervene anything you think I would not approve of but make sure you do it in a way that Anwar cannot punish you for treason. Can you do that for me?”  
“Of course, Your Highness,” he says.  
“Also don’t tell anyone that I have arrived,” I say apprehensively.  
“Why not Your Highness?” he asks baffled.  
“Just don’t please Akbar, I am trusting you to only tell Lieutenant General Othman that I said ‘the tiger has been caught, and not to worry I’ll meet him soon’ Can you do that for me?” I say looking back at the carriage.  
“Of course but what does it mean?” he asks bewildered.  
“Ask Othman later but now I need this carriage to go through,” I say in an urgent manner.  
“Of course your Highness but isn’t that Maliamora’s Prince Zahir’s emblem?”  
“Yes, it is. I’ll explain later but now I have to get back there. Thank you, Akbar,” I say about to leave.  
“Your Highness, is that really wise? I could secure your passage back home,” Akbar suggests.  
“No, no, going back might be more dangerous for me,” I reply shaking my head before heading back.  
I get back to the carriage and say “They will let us pass your Highness.”  
“Thank you Lady Soraya,” he says.  
I get confused at the name then realize that I am Lady Soraya to him now. I need to get used to her name. He knows me as Lady Soraya the late warrior; to him Princess Arya is dead.  
He stares at me with his beautiful brown and says “What did you say to the soldiers?” with great interest.  
“Um… well, I just said that they need to let us through,” I say not knowing what else to say.  
He looks as if he was thinking if he should ask anything else or leave the conversation there.  
“Well we have some time until we reach the palace so you could rest a little until then,” he says gently.  
I slightly nod and close my eyes letting my mind wander. I’m so glad he did not push further and ask more me questions. I fall asleep quickly.  
*Some time has passed*  
“Wake up,” someone says harshly shaking me.  
I turn around and try to ignore the person.  
“Please wake up, please,” the female says once again trying to wake me.  
“Oh Allah (A/N: Muslim God), she’s just like Zahir,” the young girl says annoyed.  
“You know I’m still here,” Prince Zahir’s melodious voice says.  
“Yes, I meant for you to hear that,” the girl says as I open my eyes.  
“What do you mean?” he asks.  
“You take forever to wake up in the morning,” she whines.  
“Lady Soraya, you have awakened,” he says noticing me with his award-winning smile.  
“As-salaam Alaykum (A/N: Islamic greeting),” I say trying to be more awake as the bright sunlight hits my eyes from the open carriage gate.  
“Wa ‘Alaykum al-salaam (A/N: Islamic greeting),” he says helping me out of the carriage.  
“So you’re the Warrior Lady Soraya from Ajra?” the girl says in a tone of admiration.  
“Um… yes, I am. Sorry but I do not recall who you are,” I say trying to remember if I have seen her before.  
“Oh no, we haven’t met I am Princess Amira,” she says smiling.  
She looks just like Prince Zahir; her eyes, her smile, everything resembles him. Oh right, that’s because she’s his sister.  
“Oh so you’re the well-known Princess whose marriage has been set with the handsome Prince Ali of Agraba,” I say smiling.  
“Yes, but how did you know? It has not been announced yet,” she says surprised.  
“Congratulations, I was at Duke Yousef’s funeral and your father told us about the wedding,” I say joyfully.  
“Thank you, I’m so sorry about the Duke, he was a good man,” she says frowning.  
“As am I, but at this happy occasion a beautiful future bride like you should only be smiling and talking about happy things,” I say with a warm smile.  
“Why of course that’s true speaking of ill may bring bad luck,” Prince Zahir says in a teasing manner.  
“Ah but Inshallah (A/N: if God be willing) there will be no such issues in your wedding,” I say directing the conversation towards the better.  
“Inshallah (A/N: if God be willing),” she says smiling in shyly.  
“Now your Highness, how am I to help you?” I say facing Prince Zahir.  
“Ah as for now you can follow my dear sister to your room that would be a great help,” Prince Zahir says facing me.  
Just as he finishes the gate to the palace opens and two carriages enter.  
“Who are they?” I softly ask Princess Amira as two carriages come to a stop in front of us.  
“Oh just a couple of Zahir’s friends, let’s meet them before leaving,” she replies with a smile as two young men and a beautiful women come out of the carriages.  
“Good Afternoon Princess Amira, Zahir and who are you?” a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes asks leaning forward and bowing slightly and giving a hand.  
“She’s off limits,” Prince Zahir says possessively coming between us.  
He must have done that for my modesty, how considerate of him. I didn’t notice how muscular he is until he stood between us.  
“Oh possessive?” the same guy smirks.  
“What’s her name?” the other boy who has brown hair eyes teases Prince Zahir.  
“Lady Soraya from Ajra” Zahir introduces me moving next to me.  
“It’s a pleasure meeting you Lady Soraya, I’m Prince Christopher from the kingdom of Lunalia,” the first young man says bowing slightly.  
“I’m Duke Akhil of Aubria and this is my wife Duchess Tasmina,” says the man that was teasing Prince Zahir introducing himself and the beautiful woman by his side.   
“Pleasure meeting you all,” I say with a smile.  
“No, no the pleasure is ours. It is quite a pleasure meeting who has enticed our dear Prince Zahir,” Prince Christopher says giving Prince Zahir a teasing smile.  
I am most likely blushing and I don’t have my niqaab (A/N: It’s the part of the scarf that covers the face showing only the eyes) to hide it today.  
“Well, why don’t I show you to your room Lady Soraya,” Princess Amira says smiling.  
“Yes, Your Highness, please do I have been riding for 2 days and nights before the carriage ride,” I say smiling.  
“What are we waiting for?” Duke Akhil asks motioning for us all to walk into the Palace.  
I catch Prince Zahir’s eyes on me causing me to look away immediately.  
“Farewell dear Lady,” he whispers in my ear as we all walk in the Palace. Princess Amira takes my hand and shows me to a room.  
“There is a change of clothes in the wardrobe,” she says pointing to the wardrobe.  
“Thank you, Princess,” I say picking a nice and comfortable outfit.  
“Sweet dreams dear Lady,” Princess Amira says.  
“Thank you, dear Princess, but, please call me Soraya,” I respond smiling.  
“Yes I will but you should call me Amira. Have some rest, see you soon,” she says smiling.  
“Bye thanks,” I say as she leaves the room.  
I walk into the bathroom change into the outfit and get into bed thinking about all that has happened in the past few hours before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

Zahir’s POV  
“Now your Highness, how am I to help you?” she says facing me.  
Oh Allah,(A/N: God for Muslims) her beautiful eyes; it shows a hint of grief and fatigue. I wonder if I’m the cause of sadness. Is it because I captured her? Maybe it is for the loss of her cousin. I am being rude, I should respond instead to thinking so much.   
“Ah as for now you can follow my dear sister to your room that would be a great help,” I say facing her.  
Just as I finish the gate to the palace opens and two carriages enter carrying my two best friends, Christopher and Akhil along with Akhil’s wife, Tasmina.   
“Good Afternoon Princess Amira, Zahir and who are you?” Christopher asks her leaning forward and bowing slightly and giving her a hand.  
I felt jealous, Christopher is known for being a ladies’ man and I want her to be mine. What am I thinking? I do not even know her well. Besides, I currently am fighting her ruler. She most likely thinks that I’m going to kill her soon. She probably hates me.   
“She’s off limits,” I say coming between them.   
What was I thinking? The guys are going to make fun of me now. She probably thinks I’m crazy. If she asks I’ll say it was for her modesty, yes that’s what I will say. She might think it’s because she is my prisoner. I hope she does not think I am detaching her from all of us because of it. I do not intend on placing her in a cell or anything. She is my guest, I would not disrespect her like that. Besides she may be more willing to help if we treat her as the Lady she is.  
“Oh possessive?” Christopher teases me.  
No, I just don’t want you near her. Though I do not dignify his statement with a reaction.  
“What’s her name?” Akhil asks.  
“Lady Soraya from Ajra” I introduce her as I move next to her.   
“It’s a pleasure meeting you Lady Soraya, I’m Prince Christopher from the kingdom of Lunalia,” Christopher says bowing slightly.  
“I’m Duke Akhil of Aubria and this is my wife Duchess Tasmina,” Akhil introduces himself and his wife by his side.   
“Pleasure meeting you all,” she says with a smile.  
Oh Allah, (A/N: God for Muslims) her smile is so beautiful. She should wear a niqaab (A/N: It’s the part of the scarf that covers the face showing only the eyes) so that they could not see her smile. Though she has been through so much, she still smiles and is as courteous as ever. She was raised well.  
“No, no the pleasure is ours. It is quite a pleasure meeting who has enticed our dear Prince Zahir,” Prince Christopher says giving me a teasing smile.  
If he doesn’t stop soon, I will hurt him. He is disrespecting her by flirting so openly.  
“Well, why don’t I show you to your room Lady Soraya,” Princess Amira says smiling.  
It’s almost as if my sister can sense my disapproval of my friends mingling with her.  
“Yes Your Highness, please do I have been riding for 2 days and nights before the carriage ride,” she says with her stunning smile.  
Oh Allah, (A/N: God for Muslims) she looks so beautiful, I would never have guessed she hadn’t rested in so long. No wonder she fell asleep instantly.   
“What are we waiting for?” Akhil asks motioning for all to walk into the Palace.  
“Farewell my dear Lady,” I whisper in her ear as we all walk into the Palace.  
My sister takes her away as one of the maids show Tasmina to her room while my best friends follow me to the common room.  
“So Prince Possessive when’s the marriage?” Christopher starts teasing.  
How did they know dad set the date for Amira’s marriage?  
“How come you didn’t tell us?” Akhil continues.  
“Tell you what?” I ask acting innocent.  
“C’mon Zahir don’t twist everything,” Christopher says.  
“Okay I’ll tell you guys the whole truth,” I say without any choice.  
They both nod motioning me to continue.   
“My dad and Prince Ali met a month ago and fixed the date,” I reply.  
“Prince Ali? Why did he meet with your dad?” Christopher asks.  
“For the wedding, Ali and Amira’s wedding,” I reply bewildered.  
“We’re talking about Lady Soraya and you,” Akhil sighs exasperatedly.   
“What? I’ll explain why she’s here,” I respond.  
“Please do,” Christopher shakes his head.   
“So you know that we are here because there is a war going on at the borders right?” I start.  
“Yeah,” they both answer staring at me to continue.  
“Well in the war Princess Arya died and her cousin took over the kingdom. Lady Soraya was coming from the late Duke’s funeral when I captured her,” I pause as they start firing questions at me.  
“Wait so Princess Arya is dead?” Christopher asks.  
“Lady Soraya is a captured prisoner of war?” Akhil questions.  
“Wait so she’s not your intended?” Christopher inquires.  
“But are you going to let her live freely, right?” Akhil probes.  
“Yes, she is my prisoner. Of course, I’m not going to restrict her. No, she is not my intended. As for the princess, I believe so,” I respond trying to understand their question.  
“You like her, don’t you?” Akhil asks.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Amira asks coming into the room.  
“Well of course it is but I want to hear it from his mouth,” Akhil says.  
“Amira!” I partially shout.  
“Zahir,” she mimics.  
“So the answer to my question,” Akhil demands.  
“I’m not going to answer your useless question,” I say with a slight smirk.  
“So can I ask her out?” Christopher questions.  
“No!” I accidentally shout as I cover my mouth.  
“Oh so you do like her,” Akhil reiterates.  
“I’m going to go sleep. Goodbye,” I say walking towards the door.  
“See you soon,” Amira says smiling  
“Sweet dreams,” Christopher says smiling.  
“Go dream about her,” Akhil teases with a smirk.  
“Amira, show the princes to their rooms,” I say turning around.  
“Zahir, we know where our rooms are,” Christopher retorts as I walk out.  
I walk to my room which is next to Lady Soraya’s room. I place my ear on her door to check if she’s awake, all was quiet; she probably fell asleep as soon as she got to bed. I walk into my room, change and go to sleep.


End file.
